


The Dinner Party

by Lunakitty



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, Awkward Conversations, F/M, Jealous Jon Snow, Jon Snow and Sansa Stark Are Not Related, Light Dom/sub, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunakitty/pseuds/Lunakitty
Summary: Four years after a devastating breakup, Jon Snow comes face to face with the One That Got Away.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Sansa Stark/Dickon Tarly
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	The Dinner Party

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from but I'm rolling with it.  
> As usual I'm flying by the seat of my leggings and hoping I don't make too many typos. 
> 
> It will be rocky at first...but of course these knuckleheads have to work it out. 
> 
> And there will be no cheating...though there is questionable arm fondling.

When Jon Snow woke up that late January morning he had no idea his life was about to implode. 

It was a bright, chilly day, perfect for a long run, laundry, some grocery shopping and maybe a rare afternoon nap before heading over to Sam and Gilly's house for dinner. 

Sam's younger brother Dickon was in town for the weekend with his new girlfriend.  
Sam was always eager to have people over for dinner and introducing his brother to their small group of friends was as good of an excuse as any. 

Jon smiled to himself as he stood on the front porch of Sam's house that evening, clutching a bottle of wine.  
He could hear laughter and chatter already in full swing.  
Sam opened the door with flushed cheeks and a wide grin as he ushered Jon inside. 

"Everyone is gathered in the kitchen, of course," Sam chuckled as he lead the way down the hall. 

As Jon started to shrug out of his coat in the entry way, he heard soft footfalls descending the stairs and glanced up expecting to see Gilly. 

It was not Gilly. 

It was her.  
The woman who had haunted him for the past four years. The one he couldn't get out of his head or his heart. The one that brought him to his knees and broke him down. 

He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe.  
There were too many emotions raging through his mind to handle. 

He spent two years looking for her. He even hired a private detective to find her. 

He only had one photo of her and it didn't show her face. The photo was of the back of her, laying naked in his bed. Silk ties still attached to her wrists, red hair braided and swept to one side. Part of her profile was visible showing a soft smile on her lips. 

Her neck had faint red fingerprint marks from where he held his hand to her throat as he fucked her. Her long, elegant back displayed the purple bruises he had lovingly sucked and nipped into her skin. 

She had grinned at him, her bright blue eyes shining when she first saw the photo. 

"I love it when you mark me, Sir," she had whispered to him shyly. 

She had been his then.  
And her submission to him had opened his heart in ways he never thought possible. He was utterly, completely, devotedly hers as much as she was his. 

Or so he had thought. 

Now she stood on the stairs at Sam Tarly's house of all places, staring at him.  
Her mouth opened in a silent gasp, eyes wide. 

She released a shaky breath as her hand fluttered over her heart. 

Jon could feel himself starting to shake.  
It felt as if the entire world had tilted beneath him.  
He clenched his fists by his sides in an attempt to stop their trembling. After a moment, he finally found his voice "Sansa..." 

"Jon, please," she said interrupted him, her voice as soft as he remembered. "Not here..." 

The sound of thunderous footsteps on the stairs behind her startled them both. 

A tall, friendly looking man came to a stop behind Sansa and grinned at Jon. 

"Hi, I'm Sam's brother, Dickon. You must be Jon. It's great to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you. This is my girlfriend, Sansa," Dickon draped a hand on Sansa's shoulder as he leaned over and extended his hand toward Jon. 

Dickon was tall, fit, handsome, clean cut and had an friendly, open expression. 

Jon hated him on sight. 

He knew under other circumstances he would be glad to meet Sam's brother.  
At the moment, he just wanted Dickon Tarly to fuck off. 

Jon gathered himself and shook Dickon's hand. He tried to smile but he was fairly certain it was more of a grimace. 

Sansa's cheeks were flushed and she stared down at the carpet, unable or unwilling to meet his gaze.  
That was fine, Jon thought to himself.  
He knew how to find her now and he was not letting her slip away again. 

"I'm starved! You coming, sweetie?" Dickon asked, grinning back at Sansa as he moved past Jon into the hallway leading toward the kitchen. 

"Yep. I'll be right there," she replied faintly, fidgeting with her necklace. 

Jon finished taking off his coat and tossed it on the bench with the others, his eyes never leaving hers. 

She approached him cautiously and his hand reached out almost involuntarily to touch her arm. 

They both jolted from the contact and their eyes locked. 

He felt his pulse racing and his knees weaken. It had been so long since he touched her. 

When she didn't move away from him, he took a step closer toward her.  
Her eyelids fluttered and her lips parted softly.  
He felt her breath as she exhaled. 

He was so hurt and so angry but he still wanted to breathe her in. He felt alive for the first time in a long time. 

He couldn't stop himself from seeking more contact and he gently rubbed the underside of her forearm with his thumb. 

Her eyes closed as she took a deep breath.  
She swayed toward him and grabbed onto his shoulder for support. 

They stood there, staring at each other for a long moment. A thousand emotions played across their eyes. 

She finally shook her head and murmured "Later...please. I'll tell you everything..just not here, not now. Jon, please." 

He searched her face before nodding and letting go of her arm. 

He could smell her perfume as she passed by him and he inhaled deeply.  
His stomach clenched at the memories that scent brought back. 

He had no idea how the hell he would make it through this dinner party without crawling out of his skin.


End file.
